


Cursed Distraction

by SilverOcelot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, I'll call this a happy ending for sure, Mentioned Clexa, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, just for fun, lextavia, pure sin, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOcelot/pseuds/SilverOcelot
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT: I have a G!P request for you. Octavia has a G!P and dominates a cheating Lexa, they both love it. Lexa submits to Octavia. If possible make it as naughty and dirty as you can I love it.





	Cursed Distraction

**Author's Note: (PLEASE READ FIRST):** _This was written as a request I got from Tumblr that I didn't want to pass up on, and felt like bringing it to share here. And just because I know people sometimes: No, this isn't Clexa bashing, this isn't hating on anything or anyone else's ship. And I definitely do not condone or glorify cheating in a relationship by any means. This was just for fun to write and also a challenge so please enjoy it. It's just some nice short Lextavia sin, also my first time writing G!P so go easy on me. And I wrote it on mobile first and transferred it here, So I will also apologize for any mistakes that I missed. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The door opened to the apartment that belonged to Clarke and Lexa, renting it out and living together with one another. They've been happily together for almost two years, that is, until one terrible fight sent them into a spiral. Clarke? She didn't know where to land. Lexa? Well, she fell and landed into another lap that didn't belong to Clarke, another lap that sometimes poked into her, another lap that was Octavia Blake.

"Damn Woods, another night alone?" Octavia drifted past Lexa through the door into the apartment, checking out the inside like she was seeing it for the first time all over again. "Sounds like a pretty serious fight between the two of you."

Lexa stared at her, already locking the closed door now and shuffling her arms into her own chest. "We're fine, Octavia."

"Are you now?" Octavia quipped back with her lips curling into a smirk. "Is that why I'm still over here at your request?" She took towards Lexa almost prowling at her like she was her prey in the wild. "You can save the excuses, Lexa. You and Clarke are gonna make up at some point, cry all over each other while making up, and live happily ever after. But for now, you want to use me as a band-aid for your pain, and don't worry, I'm happy to oblige."

Lexa frowned at the mentioning of Clarke's name and how fucking spot on Octavia was with guessing her feelings. "This is only temporary, Octavia. My heart belongs to Clarke and always will."

Octavia nodded and agreed wholeheartedly with her. "Indeed it does. Lucky for you, I'm not after you heart." The shorter woman rested her hand upon Lexa's warm blushed cheek, lifting her face to have their eyes meet together. "So with that being said, why don't you be a good girl and get down on your knees for me? A wet, sloppy kiss was added shortly after that, Octavia shoving her tongue down Lexa's throat like she owned it. And Lexa, well, Lexa loved it. She was true to her words saying that Clarke had her heart and all but, something about Octavia owning a piece of her started to get her going. Heavy breaths hitting each other's faces along with that smirk remaining on Octavia's lips, it was pure lust.

Lexa didn't want to taint the beauty of the her bedroom that she shared with Clarke, she wouldn't dare try to. She instead took them to the living room and sat herself on the edge of the couch with Octavia standing over her.

"Wanna do the honors this time?" Octavia teased her fingers against the brim of her sweatpants until Lea pushed them away with her own. "There we go. How bad do you want me, Lex? Hmm?" Lexa bit the bottom of her lip listening to Octavia, again both hating and loving the effect she had over her right now. Her hands tightened and tugged down Octavia's pants down to her knees, showing off the hard to miss bulge portraying in her boxers.

Lexa's beautiful green eyes looked up to Octavia for approval, who responded with biting her own lip to how sexy it was seeing Lexa beneath her like this. She wasted time yanking the last piece of clothing down to spring Octavia's cock out from beneath it, almost hitting Lexa in the face. She couldn't believe still how big she was even with her own eyes gazing upon it.

"Let's see if you can take it all this time." Octavia grinned widely to the hand wrapping around her cock. The shorter girl backed herself away from the couch, urging Lexa to move off of it. And she did. Lexa followed forward pff the edge of the couch and placed herself on her knees to Octavia, her soft hand pumping the girl's shaft. "Ungh, open." Octavia moaned softly as Lexa obeyed her again, pushing the first few inches of her cock into Lexa's warm mouth. "Fuck yeah, take it Lexa."

Octavia barely gave the other girl any time to adjust to her size, moving her hips forward instantly to fuck Lexa's face with abandon, thrusting half of her cock length into her mouth and edging it towards her throat. She ran her fingers through her own hair first before reaching down to grab Lexa's, adding the necessary roughness they both loved and craved. She pulled out to give Lexa a few seconds of relief to catch her breath and prepare herself for the next round. Lexa licked her lips slowly gazing her eyes up to Octavia again, her innocent eyes filled completely with lust as she used her mouth, loving to be filled by Octavia's hard eight inches. Before she knew it, Octavia thrust back inside Lexa's mouth, grabbing both her hair and the bottom of her chin as she rocketed her cock in and out of her mouth at a quick pace. Lexa took it like a champ too, opening her throat and swallowing her cock as her balls began to slap against her chin freely.

"Gooooood girl, holy fuck." Octavia moaned while bottoming out deep into Lexa's throat, holding herself all the way down, smiling at the feeling of Lexa's nose pressed into her navel. The shorter girl giggled a bit to Lexa's hands reaching up to grab her ass, forcing Octavia to stay inside her throat longer without gagging once, letting her know she can take it good like this. Shortly after Octavia loosened her hair and pulled herself entirely out of the other girl's throat, giving her another chance to catch her breath. "Mmm, you took me so well, I bet your pussy will feel even better around my cock." She began to strip out of the rest of her clothes, stepping out of the holes in her pants and boxers. Lexa rose up from her knees to do the same, ridding away her jeans and tossing her shirt to the side, no bra needed as she had a feeling Octavia would enjoy the sight.

"I hope you enjoyed that. This might be the last time this can happen." Lexa reminded her as she slowly licked her lips again, receiving a shrug in response.

"Oh Lexa, I thought you'd figure it out by now." Stroking herself, Octavia inched towards a near naked Lexa, nothing but a thin black thong keeping Octavia away from what she really wanted. "First time was great,m amazing even. But tonight?" Her hand reached down into Lexa's underwear, her fingers finding themselves touching wet folds, arousal coating them from having her mouth fucked so good, teasing at her clit slowly. "Tonight I want us to both remember to be the night that I fucked you better than anybody ever could. Afterwards I could care less that you and Clarke will be together again. I'd hope that's what happens." A moan escaped Lexa's mouth, the air from it hitting Octavia's face gently, triggering that damn smirk of hers to come back. "And we'll always know that I made you mine for one whole night, moaning my name instead of hers, wishing you could take this dick instead of Clarke's whenever you wanted."

"Octavia..." Lexa moaned out again giving the other girl exactly what she wanted. "Fuck me." She begged, looping her fingers through her thong to peel it off Lexa turning towards the couch and bent herself over for Octavia to take her from behind. And within a split second, Octavia lined herself up with Lexa's and pushed her cock inside of her cunt all the way to the hilt, both girls moaning into the air at the same time to how good it felt. "Move. Fucking move." Lexa begged her again to take her right now on her couch, wanting to get this over with yet also wanting to savor this night as Octavia described. And Octavia didn't falter for her once, pounding her cock into Lexa as she so well deserved, the sounds of skin slapping, moans, and gasps bouncing off the walls of the apartment building.

A small yelp came from Lexa's mouth as Octavia gave her ass a firm slap, and then another, giving her the rough edge they both kept desiring. She paced herself, slapping Lexa's ass hard watching her cock disappear in and out of Lexa's pussy, quickly becoming slick with her juices.

"Yeah? Go ahead baby, cum for me. Cum all over my cock." Octavia urged her, palming Lexa's hair again into a grip and tugging it towards her while she slammed into her like a continuous freight train. Lexa soon came and came hard, the sound of Octavia's name ringing in both of their ears meanwhile the pace of Octavia's thrusts quickened more, her cunt tightening around Octavia's cock like a vice. "Turn over." The shorter girl commanded, leading Lexa to immediately obey her again. Tackling her into the couch, Octavia topped Lexa slipping her cock back inside easily while she pinned her arms down, smirking over the other girl. "Got time for another orgasm? Maybe take one of mine?"

"Don't you dare cum inside me, Octavia." Lexa hissed back to her, though her moment of defensiveness shattered quickly, Octavia pistoning in and out of Lexa to the point where Lexa believed the couch would collapse into shambles after this. "Octavia..." She grunted out. "Please..."

"Say you're mine and tell me who this pussy really belongs to." She grunted back, pressing Lexa's arms more into the softness of the couch, bottoming out inside of her. "Say it."

Lexa cried out into another quick orgasm, her eyes looking up and rolling into the back of her head at the wave of pleasure that came crashing into her again, and so fast. "Yours...my pussy is yours and so am I." She moaned out before Octavia released one hand up and wrapped it around Lexa's neck, choking her softly as she ignored Lexa's plea and delivered one hard thrust, stalling herself and spilling her seed deep inside of Lexa's cunt. The damage was beyond done. Octavia and Lexa panted quickly against each other, riding out their orgasms together. Octavia dipped her head down, licking and sucking on Lexa's nipples, trailing kisses up from her chest, to her neck, reaching the other girl's mouth again. She waited a few more seconds to enjoy it, then puled out of Lexa completely and stood up from the couch.

"Now there's a hot look." Octavia admired Lexa laid back on the couch covered in sweat, cum starting to run down the used folds of her pussy, Octavia flashing her a quick wink. "Couldn't resist on that, sorry. You earned it." She began getting dressed while Lexa remained laying down in defeat, both mentally and physically, wondering if this was really the last time between her and Octavia. "It's getting late, Woods. You should get some rest. You've got yourself a helluva woman to win back." Octava leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Lexa's lips, teasing her fingers south to capture some of her seed against her finger to bring up to their mouths, pushing the white substance into Lexa's mouth for a taste. "Tell Clarke I said hi too, we should all hang out soon."

Before Lexa could even fathom anything further, she watched Octavia walk towards the front door of the apartment, flash her one more wink, and left for the night. Her thoughts were completely scattered, licking her lips once more enjoying the taste of Octavia's seed in her mouth. She wanted to feel guilty, broken, and defeated for being used the way she was. But she didn't, and maybe she thought, maybe this was what was needed. Lexa started to believe she was the one who used Octavia to blow off steam, let loose, and rejuvenate herself. For now she knows she will come back to Clarke better than before and soon be happy again.


End file.
